the_warriors_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
DawnClan
'DawnClan '''is a Clan formed just outside the Lake Territories. History Long ago, after cats who were kits in ''River of Fire ''became elders, Dawnheart of WindClan went to a Gathering, where she remained on the sidelines, watching intently. Later, a dark tabby ThunderClan warrior introduced himself as Stormstrike, and they became quite taken with each other, making them fast friends. When the leaders called for the Clans to meet, Dawnheart and Stormstrike stood side-by-side. After this Gathering was over, Dawnheart met Stormstrike many times on the ThunderClan-WindClan border, not realizing she was being tracked by the WindClan's deputy at that time, her brother Crowclaw. The night before another Gathering, Crowclaw confronted Dawnheart, who was off to meet the ThunderClan warrior. Crowclaw accused her of being a traitor, showing loyalty to other Clans, but Dawnheart disagreed and tried to explain. Her brother then moved her out of the way, growling and warning her not to taunt him. Fearing that Crowclaw will expose her for something she wasn't, Dawnheart leapt and accidentally clawed the deputy's face, earning him a scar. Startled, she ran off into the woods to find help. Stormstrike found her, asking what happened. Shaking, Dawnheart explained how she and Crowclaw got into an argument, and the ThunderClan warrior comforted her. Stormstrike agreed to help, and they ran back to the fallen cat, led by Dawnheart. Crowclaw, unable to see out of one eye, mistook them both for rival warriors and attacked, yowling like a crow. Dawnheart tried to stop him, telling him she's his sister, but the WindClan deputy pinned her and slashed her underbelly, causing her to cry out in pain. Stormstrike heard her call and pushed Crowclaw off. By this time, they had come to the Moonstream, where, unknown to the cats, a snake was sunning on the rocks. Dawnheart jumped to push the fighting toms away from each other, but the plan backfired when Crowclaw landed on the snake, which promptly bit him. Horrified, Dawnheart froze, and Stormstrike yelled that they needed to help him. They rushed to the WindClan camp, but by then it was too late. The leader, Eaglestar, scented ThunderClan and asked if an ambush was happening. Dawnheart replied what had happened, but Stormstrike cut her off halfway through and meowed, "Please, don't make us explain! He's dying!" Eagelstar sent Crowclaw to the medicine cat, surprised, but it was announced he had died. Dawnheart was heartbroken, but another WindClan cat, Cedereye, accused the tabby and the golden she-cat of murdering him. Stormstrike retorted that they were only trying to help, but Eaglestar, who had mentored Crowclaw and was grieving for his apprentice, cried out that Dawnheart was a traitor and that she was breaking the code. He then proceeded to yowl for her to leave and never come back, for she was breaking the warrior cod by killing her brother. Dawnheart left, grief-stricken and having nowhere to go. She soon became lost, somehow winding up at the Moonpool. There, she dreamt of a dawn-painted sky being ravaged by large, broad-shouldered birds, and storms knocking them out of the air. Stormstrike later found her, alone, and helped her over down the stream, and south of the RiverClan and WindClan territories, explaining he "doesn't want her do die up there, does he?" playfully, but with noticeable sadness. The two later found a large expanse of territory, including moorlands, where a river flows, bordering RiverClan territory. Dawnheart agreed that this place would be acceptable for her new home, although she was still in the shock of leaving so suddenly. She sadly expected Stormstrike to go back to ThunderClan, but he turned to her and meowed: "Dawnheart, I have only known you for a short time. But...there's something I can't express, something that tells me to stay, something that made me follow you. I...I'm not leaving you, Dawnheart. I never will." Startled, Dawnheart allowed him to stay and jokingly called them "DawnClan". After they surveyed the territory, the future founder of this Clan reflected on how she was beginning a new part of her life, wondering what would come next, before musing that she is in love with Stormstrike. ''More coming soon Members (You do not need to ask to become a warrior or elder of DawnClan; simply add your cat. You must, however, ask for medicine cats, deputies, apprentices, and leaders.) Leader: Miststar--pale gray she-cat. (Victory) Deputy: Warriors: Apprentices: Elders: Hawktail--brown tom. (Victory) Queens: